Last Present
by The Opera Rose
Summary: Serena’s farewell present to Darien, her cheating lover.


Hallooo! Back from the dead. xKuroi no Bara x here, though I obviously changed my username… lol

Well I don't think I've ever done a one-shot before, but there's always a first time for everything, no?

**Summary:** Serena's farewell present to Darien, her cheating lover.

**Warning:** Some pulpy citrus, indeed.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own.

* * *

**Last Present**

Serena sat on the bed, waiting for her "beloved" to come home. Her bags were kept neatly under the bed, ready to be taken away.

She was frustrated. No, not sexually. She had recently found out that Darien had been sleeping with his co-worker, Raye Hino.

She was sick of his lies and games. She should have known he was up to something when he was supposedly called to work in the middle of the night. Ever since then, it had become frequent.

What Serena couldn't understand was **why** he did it in the first place. Was she not good enough? Was he getting tired of her? She just couldn't put her finger on it.

How she had caught the two together was still imprinted in her mind…

_.x.x.x._

Serena got off work early and wanted to give Darient a visit for lunch. The receptionist had sent her up since she had told her that her visit was a surprise.

Darien's floor seemed empty, give or take a few employees. She saw that Darien's office door was open slightly and smiled. She walked towards the door, wondering why the blinds were all closed.

She was about to push open the door and yell "surprise" when she heard a feminine, yet deep groan.

Serena carefully peeked through the door crack and her eyes immediately flew open.

There was Darien continually thrusting into a long, raven-haired woman.

"Nnn… Raye…" he groaned.

"Darien!" the woman screamed. "Darien!"

Serena saw how much passion this little scene had. Part of her was so sad- did they lose their passion and excitement, which this couple was just so full of? Another part of her wanted to scream bloody murder and rip both of their heads off.

He was thrusting into her so roughly, yet gently. Serena had finally realized; he had lost his love for her. He was obviously infatuated with this Raye woman, why should she come between them?

Feeling as she had had enough, Serena slowly backed away and dashed for the elevator, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Hearing the small _ding!_ from the elevator, she walked inside a fortunately empty one. Once the doors had closed she immediately fell to the floor, sobbing her eyes out.

How could he do this to her? Her worst nightmare was coming true. This was it. It was all over.

_.x.x.x._

Now, as she sat on the bed, Serena cursed the day they met, the day they got together, and the day they first had sex.

Damn you, Darien!

She planned on leaving him, yes, but she was just too nice to leave without a present.

So here the broken-hearted maiden sat, in her laciest, skimpiest set of lingerie which was covered by her white silk robe as she waited for her dear Darien to come home.

Serena contemplated over her idea and grinned. This was something she'd take with her to the grave. Not many women would do what she would after she had just found her love cheating.

Her head immediately snapped up as she heard the front door slam. "Serena, I'm home!"

Serena then took her position on the bed, laying down in the sexiest pose she could think of. She cleared her throat and then yelled back, "I'm upstairs, honey" as sultry as she could.

She smiled when Darien came in and inwardly laughed when his eyes flew wide open and saw his erection already becoming clear as day.

"Sweetie… I've had a tough day today… and well… I need some comforting right now," she said cutely with a small pout on her face.

Before she knew it, Darien had torn off his clothes and pounced on her. His lips captured hers, kissing her fervently as he tore off her negligee piece by piece. Their tongues fought for dominance, one tongue swirling around the other as every article of clothing was being shred to pieces. Darien's hands crept to Serena's breasts, molding and kneading them in his palms as he sucked on her tongue lightly. His erection grew with every mewl and moan she was able to let out.

Serena arched her back, gyrating her hips against his teasingly, letting him feel how wet she was. Her hands ran through his dark locks as he kissed, licked and nipped at random areas of her neck, leaving little love bites. She arched her back into him, pressing her breasts to his as her hands trailed to his back, dragging her nails up and down. She barely noticed five small crescent-shaped indentations on the backs of his shoulders and continued her ministrations.

Darien let out a slight growl, smirking as he felt his lover respond to his actions. He pinched and played with her nipples, pulling on them and rolling them between his fingers. He then made a trail of kisses from her neck to her breasts and took a nipple in his mouth. He grinned slightly as she let out a loud gasp as his lips enclosed around the pert bud and he began to suck on it lightly.

She squirmed and writhed underneath his large frame, arching her back a little more and letting out deep groans of pleasure. Serena felt his free hand trail down her abdomen, his fingertips faintly brushing against her soft skin. She felt his hand caress her inner thigh then felt his fingers rub her moist slit. She sucked in a breath of air, moaning as he rubbed her sensitive clit. She bucked her hips slightly, silently begging for more.

He then chuckled softly, loving the expressions she was making on her adorable face. Darien slipped two fingers into her dripping wet core, massaging her inner walls gently as he thrust them in and out. He rolled her nipple between his teeth softly, careful not to hurt her, and then continued to suck on it as he played with her other nipple as well as her sensitive heat.

Serena moaned loudly, bucking her hips up harder, wanting him to enter her with his large erection. She bit her lip, entangling her fingers within his tousled locks. They could both feel how wet she had become and both could feel her juices almost dripping from her center. Serena was growing a little frustrated and let out a small whimper; she didn't want his fingers. No, she craved for something bigger and better.

Darien heard her cute whimper and grinned, then pulled out his fingers. He sucked on them in front of her, watching a small blush creep onto her cheeks. He moved between her legs and teasingly rubbed his hard member up and down her slit, watching her arch her back and tilt her head back as she clutched the bed sheet in her hands. He then took hold of her hips and thrust his member into her wanting core. He moved slowly at first, but not for long, loving how nice and tight she was. Darien's pace grew faster and harder, grinding against her each time her nether lips met the base of his member.

She was sure her moans and groans were echoing and bouncing off of the walls of their bedroom and possibly slipping through for their neighbors to hear their lewd and passionate act. She watched as he lifted her legs and put them over his shoulders and gripped her thighs tightly as he leaned forward. Serena let out a loud mix of a gasp and moan, feeling how deep he was moving inside of her tight canal. She arched her back, clutching his shoulders tightly, digging her nails nearby the previous indentations. She ground her hips against his with each thrust, moaning loudly as though she felt sparks each time their bodies met.

He thrust harder and faster, pounding himself into her as he bucked his hips. He then set her legs down and rolled them over so she was in his lap as he was in a sitting position. Darien held her body close to him, running his coarse fingers all over her smooth backside, groping her taut cheeks as he bucked his hips faster. He grit his teeth; her moans were almost like a drug- he couldn't get enough of it and it just turned him on even more. They were like music to his ears and wanted to drown himself in her just to hear more.

Serena wrapped her arms and legs around him, pressing her body to his and let her fingers sift through his hair once more, arching her back into him as his thrusts grew rougher. She bucked her hips faster with each thrust, loving the passion and intimacy he was sharing in this one moment. She licked the shell of his ear and bit his earlobe softly, earning a slight moan. Grinning smugly, she sucked on his earlobe, nibbling on it gently then blew in it teasingly if she wasn't already letting moans escape her lips.

Darien growled- this woman was driving him crazy. He turned his head towards her, taking her lips in a hungry kiss, massaging his tongue with hers as his hand ran through her golden locks. Moaning into the kiss, she teasingly flicked her tongue at his then fought for dominance once again as she ran her hands up and down his chest, letting her nails drag across it. She could hear a small groan leave his lips then made a light trail of kisses from his lips to his neck, almost mimicking the ministrations he had done to her previously. She left light kisses in random areas, then nipped at them as well as sucked on them, leaving dark love bites around his neck and the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

He then took her lips again and growling as he thrust into her faster and harder. She sucked on his bottom lip and felt him tighten his hold on her and noticed how his pace had changed. She gasped and bit her lip, but not for long; her moans were inevitable- she was feeling too good; entrapped in pleasure. His thrusts were furious, wanting to cum so badly. Darien moaned against his lips, the tips of their tongues slightly touching.

Without a word, Serena threw her head back, clutching her lover's shoulders tightly and loudly cried out in pleasure not caring if anyone else could hear as she came. Once he felt her inner walls tighten up around his member, he let out a loud moan and thrust upward one last time, his member throbbing as his cum burst inside of her.

He fell back against the pillows, his arms still around Serena. Darien looked down at her and gave her a soft kiss as his breathing began to slow. Too exhausted for another round, he brought up the bed sheets to cover his lover as well as himself and almost instantly fell asleep.

Serena waited for him to loosen his grip and roll over. Once he had, she sat up and quietly snuck out of bed, grabbing her robe and head to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, she stepped in cleaning herself thoroughly, as if trying to scrub off an everlasting filth. She thought about that night's events and couldn't help a few tears running down her cheeks. She thought about that night being a last goodbye or rather a plea as if begging him to never go back to that woman's arms and how much she loved him. Her heart grew greedy and wanted him all to herself.

Shaking her head, she turned off the shower and grabbed a towel on a rack nearby. She knew that deep down he would always move back and forth between her and the other woman and Serena wanted no part of that. She refused to have her heart played with.

She crept into their room and looked at Darien, snoring soundly in his sleep. A sad smile appeared on her face and then turned to dress. She brought out a set of clothes she had prepared under the bed, not trusting the dressers or closet door to not squeak or creak. She quietly slipped into her clothes consisting of a loose-collared sweater with a pair of jeans. She then left a small note on her pillow. The note had just one statement which consisted of small eight words:

_Maybe Miss Hino is better suited for you._

Serena picked up her cellular phone and headed to the living room, the farthest room from the bedroom. Dialing a taxi service, she had informed them to arrive at their address. Hanging up the phone, she decided it would be better if she wait outside for the taxicab so they wouldn't have to honk their loud horn and wake up Darien.

She slipped into the room and put on her coat then grabbed her bags. She exited the doorway and just before she closed it completely, she looked at her now ex-lover's form and gave him one last teary-eyed smile and whispered, "Bye bye."

And she quietly shut the door.

* * *

Review please :)

Love, **Rose**


End file.
